rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Incubus (species)
History: During the Dark Ages of mankind a civil war erupted within the monster realm between the Incubui and Succubi. The Succubi provided to be more resilient over their male counterparts and were victorious. However while their male adversary laid dead at their feet, the buxum victors joyful moments proved fleeting. Too few a Succubi had survived the great war and so the race was placed on the slow, winding road of extinction. Society and Culture Not much is known about the Incubi society and culture outside of it revolves around protection of one's "Mate of Destiny". The natural beauty of the race also plays a role in stature and should an Incubi suffer a disfiguring injury, that Incubi is bound by law to kill the perpetrator or suffer a harsh blow to their rank. Those who fail to protect their Mate and '''suffer a disfiguring injury in the process are ostracized and shunned, often receiving the title of '''Misshapen One. Bite Size Monster Dictionary: A monster of the night, known since the earliest days of the middle ages. The male version of a Succubus, it appears in the dreams of sleeping women to seduce them. Appearance: A Incubus' true appearance isn't very different from that of a Human. The only factors that set them apart are the black feathered wings, three thin long tails and pointed ears. Powers and Abilities The following list is a list of all known powers and abilities that Incubi are known to possess. *'Flight': With their wings, Incubi can take to the skies and fly. They can even carry other people. *'Enhanced Strength': Each Incubi had a varying degree of enhanced strength, some even able to fight on equal grounds with a vampire. *'Charm (or Allure)': By looking into a woman's eyes, Incubi have the power to take control of that woman and then control her as if she were a marionette. *'Illusions: '''Powerful Incubi can gain the ability to cast powerful illusions, which seem to possess some physical effect. *'Mind Entering''': Incubi have the ability to enter another person's dream. Unlike Succubi who can only enter dreams through the use of their tails Incubi possess two options. One option is that they utilize one of their own tails, which requires physical contact and a close proximity. The second can be performed over a greater range but no physical contact ie "pleasure" can be gained or given, making the technique not overly popular among the surviving Incubus who thrive on love-making. To be performed properly the Incubi must be relaxed, both mentally and physically. Once achieved, they enter a state similar to astral projection and can dive directly into a sleeping or unconscious person's dream. Incubi are "creatures of love" and, as such, gain power from their loved ones and their "Mate of Destiny". If they are not loved, the Incubi will eventually die. Known Incubus * Taizo * King Trivia * According to Kurumu, legends speak of Incubi with two heads. Which Ruby immediately points out that the legend never says where these heads are located. * At a certain level of experience, Incubi gain the ability to fire laser beams from their mouths. * Incubi are thought to be exinct. Category:Yokai Species Category:Shadow1323